Friends Animals
Friends Animals appeared in 2013 (in stores sets were available in December 2012) and became a subtheme of Friends theme. These small sets are sold in polybags, with three bags per series. Description Each set contain a single animal figure, its home, and some accessories, such as food, bows, toys etc. The leaflet with step-by-step assembly instructions includes also an idea picture of an alternative building arrangement. Elements from each series can be all put together, which creates bigger and more sophisticated construction. In the first three series there were animals representing Heartlake City fauna (pets and wild creatures). In 2014 a new wave of polybags will contain wild animals from around the world. In the first three series animals had no individual names stated in the English version of their set descriptions and bios available the friends.lego.com, although it was not a rule for other languages. In the French description of the sets, all the collectible animals from series 1 and series 2 were named. Background Main theme characters (Andrea, Emma, Mia , Olivia, and Stephanie) take care of the animals – play with pets and feed wild creatures. Series 1 This series was released in early 2013, although it became available in December 2012. * 41017 Squirrel's Tree House * 41018 Cat's Playground * 41019 Turtle's Little Oasis Notes * All animals included in this series use entirely-new moulds. * According to LEGO.com, the three are friends and like playing together. * They have specific names in the book LEGO Friends: Character Encyclopedia: Hazel for the squirrell, Felix for the cat and Bubbles for the turtle. Series 2 This series was released in April 2013. * 41020 Hedgehog's Hideaway * 41021 Poodle's Little Palace * 41022 Bunny's Hutch Notes * The animals' moulds included in this series appeared earlier in Friends sets. The hedgehog is similar to Oscar but has darker spikes and long eyelashes. The Poodle is similar to the dog from 41007 Pet Parlor but it is wearing a ribbon round its neck instead of a collar and its eyes are green not blue. The Bunny is similar to Daisy but in different colour - grey not white. * They have specific names in the book LEGO Friends: Character Encyclopedia: Jojo for the hedgehog, Celie for the poodle and Lucky for the bunny. Series 3 This series was released in 2013. * 41023 Fawn's Forest * 41024 Parrot's Pearch * 41025 Puppy's Playhouse Notes * The fawn is a new mould, while the puppy and parrot are reused moulds in different colours. * However the collectible animals from this series have no specific names stated in their bios, there are some clues about the identity of the creatures revealed in the quizzes available on friends.lego.com, where the Fawn is called Misty http://friends.lego.com/en-us/games/quiz-animals-fawn, the Parrot is called Kiki http://friends.lego.com/en-us/games/quiz-animals-parrot and the Puppy is called Max http://friends.lego.com/en-us/games/quiz-animals-puppy. All of these names are confirmed in the book LEGO Friends: Character Encyclopedia. Series 4 This series was released in early 2014. * 41041 Turtle's Little Paradise * 41042 Tiger's Beautiful Temple * 41043 Penguin's Playground Notes * This is the first series to include a creature used in a previous series. The purple turtle called Plum is the successor of the lime unnamed turtle from Series 1. The Tiger and the Penguin are entirely new moulds. * A yellow bow is now used instead of the azure one. * This is the first series of sets where animals included have individual names stated in English versions of their bios on LEGO.com: Plum the turtle, Flame the tiger and Casper the penguin. All of these names are confirmed in the book LEGO Friends: Character Encyclopedia. Series 5 This series was released in May 2014. * 41044 Macaw's Fountain * 41045 Orangutan's Banana Tree * 41046 Brown Bear's River Notes * The macaw uses the same mould as two other Friends birds - Goldie and Parrot from series 3 - but in new printing. The orangutan and the bear are entirely new moulds. * This is the second series of sets where animals included have individual names stated in English versions of their bios on LEGO.com: Java the ara, Juliet the orangutan and Biscuit the bear. All of these names are confirmed in the book LEGO Friends: Character Encyclopedia. Series 6 This series was released in September 2014. * 41047 Seal's Little Rock * 41048 Lion Cub's Savanna * 41049 Panda's Bamboo Notes * Names of the sets are confirmed by a Toy Fair catalog. * The lion uses the same mould as the tiger but in new printing. The seal and the panda are entirely new moulds. * Animals will have individual names, as confirmed in the book LEGO Friends: Character Encyclopedia: Satin the seal, Bobbi the lion cub and Bamboo the panda. Minifigures Included Series 1 * Squirrel * Cat * Turtle Series 2 * Hedgehog * Poodle * Bunny Series 3 * Fawn * Parrot * Puppy Series 4 * Plum the Turtle * Flame the Tiger * Casper the Penguin Series 5 * Java the Macaw * Juliet the Orangutan * Biscuit the Bear Series 6 * Satin the Seal * Bobbi the Lion * Bamboo the Panda Animals Category:Friends Category:Themes introduced in 2013